1. Field of Invention:
The present invention relates to an easy setting hour repeating device comprising mainly of a transmission shaft, a slot (or flange), a minute wheel, a cam claw, a short spring and a long spring, wherein the slot is provided at the side edge of the hand assembly section on the top of the transmission shaft protrusively extended on the dial from the minute wheel, and the position of the slot forms a certain included angle with the cam claw under the wheel, when the slot, minute hand and the dial index 12 are aligned during assembly, the alarm clock can repeat on the hour. The principle of action of a repeater is to provide a cam claw on the bottom of the minute wheel inside the alarm clock movement and to provide a short spring and a long spring outside the cam claw, when the minute wheel moves up to the cam claw and touches the long spring, the long spring will be held, after the minute wheel moves further to an action point, the long spring will be released and bent forward by means of the spring force to touch the short spring for connecting the electric circuit to make the alarm clock repeat the time, therefore, for on hour repeat, the minute hand must be aligned with the dial index 12.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The manufacturing flow chart of an alarm clock is to manufacture the clock movement, the dial and the hands etc. components respectively, then assemble such components. Therefore, before the clock movements are delivered to the clock assembler, the minute wheels of these movements should be fixed on the above-mentioned action point, the following two troubles will be incurred during the manufacture of movements and the assembly of alarm clocks:
1. Before delivery, the movement must be tested and fixed by instruments and turn the minute wheel to the position where the two springs are contacted for circuit connection and fit it, the adjustment procedure is very complicated, therefore, the production cost is increased and uneconomical;
2. When the movement is delivered to the assembly factory to fit the dial and hands, the wheel mechanism of the movement will be easily touched incidentally, as a result, the minute wheel will be deflected and makes an alarm clock unable to repeat the time correctly, and the movement must be disassembled, assembled and adjusted again. It makes the assembly inconvenient and even affect the production speed. In view of the said problems, an easy setting hour repeating device of the present invention is thus created to provide easy assembly convenience, during assembly of the dial and hands, whether the wheel is deflected or not, once the above-mentioned slot, minute hand and the dial 12 are aligned, the alarm clock can make accurate repeating on hour, so as to simplify the hands setting procedure and to increase the production capacity.